


My Boyfriend's Brother

by spontaneousandfun



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, kurt says cooper during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneousandfun/pseuds/spontaneousandfun
Summary: Kurt moans Coopers name during sex.





	My Boyfriend's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> KURT AND BLAINE ARE SO MEAN TO EACH OTHER IN THIS I AM SORRY

“UGH! YES! FUCK” Kurt screamed, throwing his head back. “OH YES! RIGHT THERE! YES! YES!” He went quiet for a few seconds, closing his eyes “Oh  _ COOPER _ !” Kurt moaned as he came all over his chest.  _ Hard _ .

Suddenly, Blaine’s hips stopped. “Wha...what did you just say..?” His jaw dropped,  looking down at his boyfriend. Kurt’s eyes widened, the two boys just staring at each other in shock.

“Uhh..I-” Kurt began, his face dropping, shaking his head. He was absolutely bewildered. Blaine quickly (and quite harshly) pulled his cock out of Kurts asshole, causing the taller teen to gasp loudly. 

“..Did you seriously just call me Cooper?” Blaine blankly questioned. His anger quickly rose, turning red in the face. “DID YOU  _ SERIOUSLY _ FUCKING CALL ME  _ COOPER _ ?” He shouted, moving off of the bed, trying to get as far away as possible from his boyfriend. 

“ _ What _ ! Oh my god, no! Why would I do that?” Kurt worriedly stammered, pulling up the blankets to cover his naked body.

“I don’t know, Kurt! Why don’t  _ you _ tell  _ me _ ?” Blaine sarcastically said. “Why don’t you tell me..Why you were thinking about my brother while my dick was inside of you?!”

“Oh my-” he huffed. “I was  _ not _ , Blaine! Don’t be so dramatic!”

“YOU LITERALLY MOANED COOPER’S NAME IN MY EAR!”

\--

Kurt strutted into the choir room, heading to the available chair next to Mercedes. He placed his bag on the ground, sighed, and plopped down on the hard plastic chair. “ _ Fuck _ ” Kurt spat under his breath, wincing. Mercedes raised a teasing eyebrow at him, smirking.

“Looks like someone had fun last night.”  She laughed as the rest of the Glee club began to fill in.

“Far from it.” He sighed, shaking his head. When Blaine strolled in, Kurt paused mid sentence to give his boyfriend a glare, eyes following him as he sat on the total opposite side of the room. 

Sensing the awkward tension, Mercedes gave her friend an odd look before asking, “Alright. Spill. What’s up with you two?” 

“ _ Nothinggg _ !” Kurt enunciated, rolling his eyes. “We just...had a bit of a  _ disagreement _ , if you will.” He said to her lowering his voice, hoping Blaine wouldn’t hear. All of a sudden from behind his shoulder he heard his boyfriend put his two cents in.

“Uh, actually,” he began “It was  _ far _ from a disagreement,  _ Kurt _ .” Blaine interjected, leaning forwards from his chair. “It was a full blown argument that involved lots of screaming, tears, and if I recall correctly, you took it upon yourself to throw your cell phone at me.” He accused.

“I did  _ not _ !” Kurt disagreed, “He’s exaggerating. And if  _ I  _ recall correctly, we made a promise that what happens between us, stays between us.” He muttered through gritted teeth.

“Can I get a witness?” Artie exclaimed, raising his hands and looking between the two boys. Sam slowly raised his hand, Santana quickly smacking it down and shaking her head. Blaine rolled his eyes, huffing for what seemed like the twentieth time.

“So, this was pretty boy-on-boy heavy, huh?” Puck asked, intrigued. “What happened?”

“Nothing that concerns you.” Blaine aggressively responded.

“Jeez, sorry for asking..” Puck mumbled, crossing his arms. 

A sudden clap of the hands brought everyone's attention to the doorway where one Cooper Anderson stood, waltzing into the room. Kurt blushed at his presence, looking away in an attempt to hide his face. “Alright guys! Today, we’re talking headshots!” He enthusiastically announced. “All about the heads and the shots! Whose ready?!” Most of the teens cheered, except for Blaine and Kurt. “Oooooh, I think Kurt over here is!” He sing-songed.

“Oh, no, no.. I would love to but-” 

“Of course you would love to.” Blaine mumbled, cutting him off and rolling his eyes. 

“-but, I’d rather not. Thank you though…”

“Ahhh, c’mon!” Cooper pressured. Kurt shook his head, waving his hand. “Just a quickie!”

“Go ahead, Kurt! I’m sure that’s something you’ve been wanting…”

Kurt scoffed, turning his head to look at his boyfriend.. “Ok, you know what, Blaine!? It wasn’t even my fault. And It's not like you ever bothered to tell me about  _ him _ when I talked about my sexual fantasies in the lilacs-”

Around the room, numerous giggles and cat calls sounded. 

“KURT! I think that’s enough.” Mr. Schue interjected. Kurt huffed. “You’re interrupting our master class.” 

Cooper shook his head with a small smile. “Oh, don’t worry about it Will!” He stepped closer to Kurt, kneeling in front of him, placing one hand on Kurt’s thigh while the other rested on his knee. “Hey..” He whispered. “Is everything ok?”

Kurt’s eyes widened and he nodded his head quickly as his cheeks flushed pink. 

“You sure? It’s just..yesterday you seemed like you really wanted to participate and now..?”

Blaine chuckled sarcastically. “Oh! You two talked yesterday while I wasn’t around? Good to know th-”   
Kurt sighed, snapping his head to look at his boyfriend. “Yes. We  _ talked _ ! It’s not a big deal. Stop being so dramatic.”

“ _ Dramatic _ ?” Blaine began with a scoff. “I’m-I’m sorry, I don’t think me being upset about you two talking all alone should be considered dramatic when just after, you said  _ his _ name while we were having sex!”  

“WOAHHH.” Finn shouted, disgusted.

“Well hot damn.” Santana murmured. 

“Alright- HEY! Hey, hey, hey.”Will stepped in. “This conversation is entirely inappropriate. Whatever problem you two are dealing with, save it for another time when you’re alone. Please?” 

Cooper made eye contact with Kurt, before turning and meeting his younger brother's angry ones. He slowly lifted his hands from Kurt’s thighs, holding them up. 

“It’s alright, Will.” Cooper began, standing up. “Do you mind if I talk to Kurt for a minute?” 

“Shocker.” Blaine scoffed, crossing his arms.

“Blaine, come on, man.” He sighed, helplessly. 

“No, no, go ahead. Don’t let me stop you...not like I ever did before…”

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s behavior. Cooper looked between the couple, before turning to look at the choir teacher. “Actually, would you mind if I spoke with  _ both _ of them?”

Will motioned to the door approvingly, and the three boys went out in the hall.

Cooper placed a hand on his hip as the other hand ran down his face. He let out a deep breath before turning around to look at his brother and Kurt. Kurt’s arms were crossed in front of him, with his hip cocked out to the side. Blaine was standing there looking very uncomfortable. Most of the glee club was gathered around the glass window, watching the scene unfold. “What the hell is going on?” Cooper questioned, annoyed. “You’re interrupting my master class!”

“Ask Kurt!” 

“Would you stop it!? You’re being so rude! ...Embarrassing me like this in front of the whole glee club..”

Blaine’s eyebrows shot up. “Well you shouldn’t have embarrassed me when you moaned my brothers name while my dick was inside of you last night!”

Cooper smirked to himself. “While that is  _ very _ flattering..” he chuckled lightly, as Blaine looked over at him annoyed. “..you two had sex while mom and I were downstairs?”

Blaine sighed. “Yeah, but that’s beside the point.”

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. “I can not  _ believe _ we are having this conversation, at  _ school _ , with your  _ brother _ !”

“Look, squirt, it’s really not that big of a deal! I mean...I’m hot! I’d be offended if he didn’t say my name at least  _ once _ !” 

“I really hope you’re fucking jokin-”

Cooper laughed, placing a hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “I am. I’m kidding. Things like this happen. It’s fine. Why don’t you two just apologize to each other?”

\--- 

It was a few days later, the two teens apologized to each other, Kurt ‘promising’ to never have sexual fantasies about Blaine’s brother again (atleast to not tell him about them again). Now the two being alone in the Anderson’s residence of course led to some routine makeup sexy time. Kurt ever so graciously dropped to his knees, unzipped Blaine’s mustard colored jeans, and pulled out Blaine’s cock. Kurt smirked up at Blaine before leaning down, and wrapping his mouth around his boyfriend. As Kurt sucked and sucked, he continuously pumped Blaine’s hardening dick. Blaine’s head was thrown back, one hand gripping the arm of the couch while the other one was resting in Kurt’s hair. Blaine was moaning, feeling himself getting close. 

“ _O_ __ooh_...Finn _ !” 

Kurt’s mouth flew off of Blaine’s wet cock. “You did not-”   
Blaine burst out laughing. 

“You’re such a dick. Finish yourself off...prick.”


End file.
